


Autumn.

by MySymphonyIsBleedingMisery (orphan_account)



Series: 100,000 Words For Shevine [2]
Category: The Voice - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MySymphonyIsBleedingMisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Blake learned he's responsible for Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn.

Autumn 2005

“Will you stop freaking out already??” Blake’s voice was a little deep for an eight year old. It came natural with his family’s strong genes. Unlike Adam’s, which was exceptionally high. Kids in his neighborhood used to mock him about it, saying he sounded like a girl.

Adam shook his head and looked from the small door of the tree-house, where they'd been trapped since sunset, at the dog barking at the bottom of the tree. “It’s still there,” He said, “Blake, it is not leaving. We’re gonna stay here all night.” He almost sobbed. He’d never been a fan of the dark, nor dogs.

“No, it will leave. Please calm down,” Blake said. He wasn't afraid of animals. He used to live in a farm, where he delt with more than just dogs, before his mother got married to his step-father and moved to LA, where he met Adam. He only went up in the tree houseAdam's father and his step-father had built for them because Adam was too scared and decided it was the perfect place to hide, and Blake didn’t want to leave him alone.

“What if it climbed up here?”

Blake rolled his eyes, “Dogs can’t climb trees. Only cats do.”

Adam wasn’t listening, too busy watching the angry dog. Blake huffed once before he got up on his feet and walked to Adam, determined to comfort the terrified friend. He sat next to Adam by the door and looked at the dog and sighed. It was honestly a joke. Who get scared of a chihuahua?

“I promise you, it can’t hurt you,” Blake said, still looking at the dog, “he can’t even hurt a cat. C'mon, please let’s just go home.”

Adam shook his head and crawled inside, leaving Blake at the door. Blake sighed, regretting leaving his place. He got up and sat next to Adam.

“I want my mom,” Adam said with red cheeks and tearful eyes.

Blake stretched his left arm and petted Adam on the back. Suddenly, the dog’s voice got louder as it scratched into the tree. Adam squeaked, squeezed his hazel eyes shut and started crying. Blake felt sorry. He knew how Adam was still affected by his last experience with dogs. Mrs. Levine had once told him that Adam got bitten by a dog when he was six, and since then he'd been terrified of them.

Blake thought about it and decided he should comfort his friend right, not try and convince him that dogs weren't scary.

He moved himself and kneeled in front of Adam. For a second, he didn’t know how to do the “comforting thing”, but then, he remembered how his mother comforted him when his father passed away a year ago.

She hugged him. So he hugged Adam. She kissed him on the cheek and the forehead. So he kissed Adam’s cheek and forehead. She told him everything was going to be okay. So he told Adam that everything was going to be okay.

And it worked.

Adam relaxed and hugged Blake back and stopped crying.

It was the first time Blake felt responsible for someone. For Adam. But when he thought about it for just a moment, he realized that he’d been doing that since he met Adam.

He stood for the bullies, patted on Adam's back whenever he cried, helped him whenever he fell, hurt his knees, hit his head in something. He had been okay with Adam's hyper enthusiasm, and always saw it as a good thing. Blake had taken responsibility for Adam, the moment he knew he could protect him, like... taking care of Adam was the thing he was meant to do. His duty. Something that was as natural as their friendship.

A few minutes had passed and the dog calmed down, but they could still hear it whining sometimes.

The torch batteries were dying, and the weather was cold. Blake looked around to find the blanket Adam’s mother insisted on leaving in the tree-house. When he’d found it, he decided to get up and bring it.

But, Adam whined when he moved, clinging more to Blake, shaking his head into his chest. “Don’t leave.”

“I’m not. It’s clod and the blanket is right there. I’ll come back.”

Adam hesitated for long minutes before, finally, loosening his fist around Blake’s clothes. Blake immediately got up and walked to the corner, where the blanket sat, picked it up and walked back to Adam.

The first thing Adam had done when Blake kneeled before him again, was spreading his arms wide and hugging Blake once more. Blake petted his hair as he leaned against the wall, before spreading the blanket over both of them. All they had to do now was wait until their parents come and look for them.

“Are you okay?” Blake asked.

Adam nodded frantically, and mumbled, “You’re here.” sleepily

Blake understood and smiled, proudly. He petted the raven hair once more, “I won’t leave you alone. Ever.” He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://cozywriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
